Computer-implemented online games allow players to meet and interact with other players within a virtual environment. A player may access an online game using a variety of computing devices, for example by accessing a Website for the online game using a Web browser. Moreover, a computing device may present the online game to the player by executing scripts for the online game. For example, one player may visit a virtual city of the online game, and may initiate a battle with a character of this virtual city. To perform this battle, the player's client computing device may execute a local script (e.g., JavaScript) that generates a visual representation of the battle.
This client-side implementation for game events allows the client computing device to react to the player's command in near real-time, which is important for allowing the player to feel immersed within the online game. As the player issues a command to attack the character, the client device may compute an outcome of the battle, and may immediately present a visual representation of the outcome to the player. Unfortunately, this type of implementation for an online game may allow the player to modify scripts and/or game state information at the client computing device to obtain additional in-game resources.